One Body One Love Two Names Two Diffrent Lives
by Kise Tachibana
Summary: Obsesi Sasuke untuk mendapatkan cinta Hinata. Walaupun belum terlihat jelas perjuangannya, ia yakin pasti akan mendapatkannya. Tapi kenapa justru Shion, Sakura, dan Ino memaksanya agar seorang gadis kecil menginap di apartement-nya? Happy SHDL, minna  :3


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**This story © Kise**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), gaje dan kerabatnya-yang-tidak-bisa-Kise-sebutkan-satu-persatu.**

"**Don't like, don't read!" and "****Celebrated for SHDL"**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Musim gugur tahun ini membuat semua orang berpikir sepertinya lebih baik berdiam diri—tidur—atau duduk menghangatkan diri menggunakan _kotatsu_ yang dapat menghangatkan tubuhmu dari udara musim gugur ini. Walaupun masih musim gugur—pergantian musim panas menuju musim dingin, entah kenapa di Tokyo udara dinginnya sudah menusuk.

Tapi, lain halnya dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha satu ini. Dia tampak sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, tidak lupa _blazer_ abu-abu yang menurutnya cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Uchiha satu ini tidak seperti orang-orang lain yang biasanya masih bergelut dengan alam mimpinya. Ia sudah terbiasa untuk bangun pagi.

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Sasuke tinggal sendirian di _apartement_-nya. Keluarganya tinggal di Osaka, dan _baka_-_aniki_-nya, Itachi, tinggal di Manchaster untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Oxford. Sebenarnya, Itachi hendak melanjutkan kuliahnya di Harvard University, karena di Oxford ada seseorang yang Itachi incar sejak sekolah menengah, Itachi merelakan beasiswanya di Havard _University_. Padahal sayang banget, 'kan?

Menurut Itachi sendiri sih, Oxford maupun Harvard sama saja, asalkan kalian rajin belajar seperti Uchiha sulung itu, hasilnya akan tetap sama. Mikoto dan Fugaku tidak keberatan dngan keputusan Itachi. Mendapatkan beasiswa—walau tidak digunakan—saja sudah membuat nyonya dan tuan Uchiha itu senang. Lagipula, sulit untuk membuat Uchiha sulung itu jatuh cinta. Maka dari itu, mereka tidak melewatkan kesempatan yang langka itu.

Mikoto dan Fugaku selalu membandingkan Sasuke dengan Itachi. Sasuke sih tidak keberatan, dia memang mengagumi kakak laki-lakinya yang—menurutnya—hebat itu. Walau dia tidak mau mengakuinya—gengsi.

Drrrt—drrrt—

Getaran di ponsel flip hitam milik Sasuke membuat sang empunya memusatkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya. Ia memilih mengabaikan sarapan paginya, daripada ponselnya mengamuk minta diperhatikan.

Sasuke melihat siapa nama pengirimnya, BD … Baka-Dobe. Tch! Si durian itu ingin apa mengirim pesan pagi buta begini? Menganggu saja, batin Sasuke.

_**From**_** : BD**

**Teme, cepat turun! Aku sudah berada di bawah **_**apartement**_**-mu. Kau tidak lupa 'kan untuk menjemput 'dia'?**

Sasuke menatap pesan itu malas. Ia berniat turun setelah menghabiskan makanannya—yang baru habis satu gigitan. Tapi, dengan cepat ia membalas pesan sahabatnya dengan menjawab _trademark_ kesukaannya; Hn.

Mengapa ia lupa bahwa ia sebenarnya ingin menjemput 'dia'? Sebenarnya bukan menjemput, melainkan membuntuti. Siapa tahu 'dia' mengalami kecelakaan atau semacamnya, dan Sasuke lengah karena ia tidak bisa menjaga 'dia'. Dengan berlari—meninggalkan sarapan paginya, Sasuke mengambil tasnya, menuju pintu depan, menggunakan sepatunya dengan terburu-buru, menutup pintunya, lalu berlari—lagi—dengan cepat menuju sahabatnya yang dia panggil Dobe.

Naruto—Dobe—melambaikan tangannya menuju Sauke yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan sederet giginya yang putih bersinar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Ini masih sangat pagi, Teme," ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum jahil. Ia tentu tahu siapa itu Sasuke. Ia tentu tahu apa kelemahan Sasuke; 'dia'. Naruto malah menyenggol lengan Sasuke dengan sikunya, membuat Sasuke mendecak sebal. Kemudian Naruto tertawa sendiri, mau tak mau Sasuke ikut tertawa, walau hanya sebentar.

"Itu bukan sapaan yang tepat, _baka_," Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto pelan, Naruto meringis pura-pura—Sasuke tahu itu.

"Hehe … aku tahu. _Ohayou_, Teme!"

"Hn. _Ohayou_," balas Sasuke singkat.

Uzumaki Naruto. Sejak kecil, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat. Kushina—ibu Naruto—merupakan sahabat dekat Mikoto, yang notabene ibu Sasuke. Sedangkan Minato—ayah Naruto—merupakan rival sehidup semati Fugaku. Sebenarnya, Kushina dan Mikoto memiliki satu lagi sahabat. Chizuru namanya. Lebih tepatnya, Hyuuga Chizuru. Tapi, Chizuru meninggal saat melahirkan anak keduanya. Tak lama, anak kedua yang dilahirkan Chizuru mengikuti jejak ibunya—meninggal. Merasa syok, Hiashi—suami Chizuru—meninggal akibat kecelakaan saat menuju Rumah Sakit.

Kushina dan Mikoto terkejut mendengar berita mengenaskan tersebut. Pasalnya, Kushina, Mikoto, dan Chizuru merupakan sahabat saat sekolah menengah dulu. Kushina yang periang dan pemberani, Mikoto yang pintar dan dewasa, lalu Chizuru yang kalem dan lemah lembut. Entah apa yang membuat persahabatan mereka begitu dekat. Yang pasti, persahabatan mereka menurun pada anaknya sekarang.

Belum sepuluh meter menuju tempat yang dituju, salah satu gerbang dari rumah-rumah di depan mereka terbuka, menampilkan gadis dengan rambut indigo yang diurai—memamerkan rambut lembut dan panjang miliknya, mantel biru tua yang menutupi seragam _sailor_-nya. 'Dia'lah yang sedang ditunggu Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan wajah cerianya, sementara Sasuke tetap tenang, padahal di dalam sudah dag-dig-dug nggak karuan.

"Hina—hmmmppph!"

Naruto yang hendak berteriak memanggil nama 'dia' segera dibungkam mulutnya oleh Sasuke. Yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke kenan dan kiri, mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Tidak menemukan orang selain dirinya sendiri, 'dia' segera berjalan menuju halte yang lumayan dekat dari rumahnya.

Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya ke arah Naruto, membuat nyali Naruto menciut. Siapa, sih, yang tidak takut dengan _deathglare_ khas Uchiha?

"Jangan memanggilnya, Dobe!" bisik Sasuke memperdalam _deathglare_-nya. Naruto menangguk pelan. Bahkan suara Sasuke lebih dingin dibanding musim gugur saat ini. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto, membiarkan Naruto mengatur napas, yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto merasa sesak mendengar ucapan si Uchiha.

Sasuke berbisik lagi ke arah Naruto, "Kita ikuti dia."

"A-apa? Kau ingin kita menjadi _STALKER_?" teriak Naruto tidak percaya apa yang barusan didengarnya.

'Dasar nggak peka! Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhnya membuntuti 'dia' kemarin!' batin Sasuke. "Kita hanya mengikutinya hingga sekolah. Setelah itu sudah, kita lakukan kegiatan seperti biasa, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa," jelas Sasuke geram. Ingin rasanya pemuda tampan satu ini menggigiti sahabatnya. Tapi apa daya, dia masih normal.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika 'dia' melihat kita di dalam bus atau kereta?" tanya Naruto. Entah perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang Naruto itu … sudah tua. Cepat banget lupanya! Padahal kemarin dia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke.

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, "Kita bilang saja padanya kalau kita kebetulan berada di situ."

Naruto menangguk, ia kemudian menarik Sasuke menuju halte.

Setelah hampir tiba di halte, 'dia' tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang ditarik-tarik oleh Naruto. Tapi yang membuat 'dia' heran adalah, mengapa Naruto dan Sasuke malah buru-buru bersembunyi di balik kedai sake yang berada di ujung? Mereka sedang main mata-mata? Karena penasaran, 'dia' menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, 'dia' bukanlah tipe wanita yang suka ikut campur, tapi karena ia merasa heran saja. Bukan heran pada Naruto, ia sudah terbiasa melihat Naruto bersifat kekanakan, tapi karena Sasuke juga ikut. Halo … siapa yang nggak kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Cowok cuek, tidak pernah perduli, suram, dingin, dan hal-hal jelek lainnya—kecuali fisik dan otak.

'Dia' sudah tepat berada di depan Naruto dan Sasuke. Alisnya hampir bertautan, wajahnya sedikit mengerut karena tautan alisnya, ia membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke terlihat … gugup. Gugup? Sasuke gugup? Uchiha Sasuke gugup?

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, Uchiha-_san_, se-sedang apa di sini?" akhirnya suaranya keluar, walaupun ia bertanya dengan gugup dan gagap, tapi itulah ciri khas-nya.

Naruto dan Sasuke gelagapan. Mulut mereka terbuka lalu menutupnya lagi, singkatnya; megap-megap. Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Naruto, ia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Kami sedang … bermain petak umpet!" seru Naruto riang.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. 'Dasar, _baka_!' umpatnya menggila.

"Pe-petak umpet? Dengan?"

Naruto tidak menyangka masalahnya bisa jadi begini, ia menatap Sasuke, Sasuke mendengus. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan alasan. Akhirnya dia menemukannya, "Dengan paman itu!" tunjuknya pada pria yang kurang lebih berumur lima puluh tahun yang kebetulan berada tak jauh darinya. Paman yang ditunjuk Naruto bengong—tidak mengerti.

Dengan kesal, Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto keras. Ia tersenyum tipis ke arah 'dia', "Kami sedang menunggu bus, dan pergi ke stasiun yang sama denganmu, Hyuuga."

Gadis yang dipanggil Hyuuga mengangguk mengerti. Ia membalas senyuman Sasuke, tidak sadar efek yang terjadi pada lawan bicaranya, "Ka-kalau begitu, ki-kita bersama-sama saja."

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju halte, untung saja bus sudah tiba, hingga mereka tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Di dalam bus, masih banyak kursi kosong, gadis Hyuuga memilih duduk di belakang dan dekat dengan jendela. Sasuke yang semulanya ingin duduk di depan Hyuuga, malah diusir dengan Naruto dan dipaksa duduk di sebelah Hyuuga. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, Naruto hanya menyengir _innocence_, sementara Hyuuga yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Sasuke merasa kesal juga senang. Ia kesal karena Naruto seenaknya saja memaksanya duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Bahkan di kereta pun begitu. Apa sih, mau si Dobe itu? Ia juga senang karena akhirnya ia bisa dekat dengan gadis pujaannya. Gadis pujaannya?

Sudah lama Sasuke memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke hanya penasaran saja, mengapa di antara semua gadis yang memujanya hanya dia saja yang tidak. Merasa penasaran, Sasuke mencari tahu tentang gadis itu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa lama-lama ia akan menyukai gadis itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, baru pertama kali ini Sasuke merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Sasuke mengekor di belakang Naruto yang sibuk membalas sapaan teman-temannya. Sementara Hyuuga tertunduk dengan wajah memerah di sebelah Sasuke. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak senang bisa berada dekat pangeran sekolah seperti Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Naikkan kepalamu, jangan tertunduk begitu," perintah Sasuke tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata—nama si gadis Hyuuga.

Hinata sendiri berusaha untuk tidak tertunduk, dengan perlahan, Hinata menaikkan kepalanya, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah berpasang-pasang mata wanita yang menatapnya iri dan tidak suka. itu dia yang dibenci Hinata, Hinata tidak suka menjadi sorotan. Apalagi jika ditatap dengan mata yang seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata ragu-ragu untuk tidak tertunduk, berkata lagi—dengan berbisik tentunya, "Bersikaplah tenang, aku ada di sini."

Ingin sekali rasanya Hinata memeriksa telinganya, mungkinkah ada gangguan atau memang dia tidak salah dengar. Sejak kapan Sasuke perhatian terhadapnya? Sejak kapan Sasuke … sejak kapan … argh! Pokoknya sejak kapan Uchiha egois ini perhatian? Masih banyak pertanyaan berseliweran di kepala Hinata. Ia juga ingin sekali menghantam kepalanya ke tembok berharap ini bukan mimpi, di sisi lain Hinata mengurungkan niatnya karena takut disangka gila.

Masih sibuk dengan pertanyaan yang berputar-putar mengelilingi otaknya, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah tiba di kelas—depan kelas. Terus berjalan, Hinata sampai menubruk punggung Sasuke. Hinata memegangi hidungnya yang kesakitan karena tubrukannya tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, Hinata mendelik, "Sudah kubilang, jangan menunduk," Sasuke masih tetap terkekeh, tanpa sadar, ia menyentil pelan kening Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis—tipis sekali—tapi bisa terlihat jelas karena Sasuke jarang tersenyum.

"KYAAAAA~!" semua wanita—pemuja Sasuke—yang melihatnya berteriak histeris tidak karuan. Bagaimana tidak, pagi-pagi begini sudah disajikan yang—menurut mereka—romantis. Jangankan dipeluk atau dicium sang idola, dijadikan pembantu saja mereka rela. Apalagi sampai disentuh dan mendapatkan senyum tulus—walau tipis sekali—spesial dari Sasuke. Betapa beruntungnya gadis itu.

Menyadari tindakannya akan berakibat fatal, Sasuke kembali pada ekspresinya yang semula—datar. Bisa bahaya kalau Hinata tiba-tiba dilabrak oleh mereka. Naruto yang tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu bagaimana nantinya, memilih untuk pergi. Ia berkumpul dengan Kiba, Lee, dan Chouji yang sedang asik membaca komik.

"Hyuuga …" desis mereka serempak. Hinata sudah keringat dingin, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya.

"… kau …"

Tuh, 'kan!

Di luar dugaan, Karin—ketua Sasuke's FC—malah menggenggam tangan Hinata, membuat sang empunya membuka kembali matanya. Di balik kacamata frame merahnya itu, Karin memasang _puppy eyes_-nya. "Kau beruntung sekali, Hyuuga-_chan_! Apa kau dan Sasuke-_kun_ memiliki hubungan? Apa Sasuke-_kun _menembakmu? Atau kau yang menembanknya? Ceritakan pada kami! Kumohon~!"

Berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Karin membuat Hinata kewalahan menjawabnya. Para Sasuke's FG juga mendekati Hinata, dan mereka entah sadar atau tidak malah mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Hinata merasa sesak di sini, belum pernah sebelumnya ia didesak oleh banyak manusia yang menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"Hey," seruan itu membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya. Di belakangnya, terdapat gadis berambut pirang panjang dan iris manik _amethyst_ serta mengenakan jas lab. dan cairan aneh di tabung yang dia pegang. "Menyingkir dari sahabatku!" tunjuknya pada Hinata yang semula berwajah panik berubah menjadi sumringah melihatnya.

Merasa dicuekkan, Sasuke memasuki kelasnya, kelas 1-2. Toh, ada Shion, ia yakin Shion pasti bisa mengatasi masalahnya. Sahabat selalu ada saat kita dalam kesusahan, 'kan?

Dengan langkah santai, Shion berjalan mendekati Hinata, ia menarik si indigo menuju labolaturium-nya—labolaturium milik Orochimaru-_sensei_.

"Senang, eh? Aku lihat, lho~" Shion membuka pembicaraan.

"A-apanya? Aku … aku gugup tahu," balas Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di situ.

Di ruang labolaturium, terdapat banyak tabung reaksi dan beberapa penemuan ilmiah karya tangan Shion sendiri. Orochimaru—kakeknya—sudah melarangnya melakukan atau mencoba penemuan baru yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Namun, sudah bawaannya sifat Shion yang keras kepala, dia tidak mendengar nasihat Orochimaru.

Hinata yang merasa asing dengan yang namanya penemuan, merinding melihat berbagai macam tabung yang berisikan warna-warna yang unik namun mengeluarkan uap yang mengerikan. Hinata merasa agak mual dan pusing, apalagi melihat tikus dan ular percobaan milik Orochimaru.

"Shi-Shion, apa kau a-ada obat sakit kepala?"

Shion menunjuk salah satu rak yang kebetulan berada di samping Hinata, "Di situ ada botol berwarna putih, 'kan? Itu obat sakit kepala, aku mengambilnya dari ruang kesehatan," Hinata menangguk, ia mengambil botol obat berwarna putih, menelannya satu, lalu meminum air yang dibawanya.

Bel masuk berbunyi, pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Shion menghentikan penelitiannya. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelas 1-2. Kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang, mengingat yang mengajar adalah Morino Ibiki-_sensei_. Naruto yang terkenal sebagai pangeran biang onar pun tidak berkutik di dalam kelas. Baru saja pelajaran Ibiki-_sensei_ selesai, Naruto berteriak girang, membuat Ibiki-_sensei_ mendelik dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan beringas. Naruto sendiri keder ditatap dengan 'monster sekolah' yang siap menelanmu hidup-hidup kapanpun dan di manapun. Mengerikan …

"Kau …" tunjuk Ibiki pada Naruto yang sudah pucat pasi. Suaranya sangat dingin, membuat semua murid menggigil.

Naruto menelan ludah dengan paksa, ia menunjuk dirinya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, "A-a-aku …?" tanyanya susah payah. Ibiki tetap diam.

Naruto jadi bingung dengan diamnya Ibiki, perlahan namun pasti, Ibiki membuka mulutnya kemudian berkata, "Khusus untukmu, Kuning, tugas harus kau kumpulkan besok dari nomor 1 hingga 50!" perintahnya sadis. Naruto ingin pingsan, Sasuke menyeringai mengejek, Shion yang duduk dua bangku di depannya menatap Naruto angkuh kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya, Hinata … Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing dan ingin muntah.

Pelajaran kedua juga terlaksana dengan baik. Naruto tidak berani berulah lagi semenjak diperingati oleh Ibiki. Apalagi sekarang pelajaran Mitarashi Anko-_sensei_, guru _killer_ kedua setelah Morino Ibiki.

Hinata semakin merasa pusing dan mual, ia juga merasa tulangnya remuk dan membuat badannya sakit dan lemas. Ia menyenggol Shion—memanggil dengan bahasa tubuh. Shion menoleh, terkejut mendapati Hinata yang pucat pasi. Refleks, Shion memegangi kening Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi panas.

'Panas,' batin Shion panik. Ia dengan cepat meminta izin pada Anko-_sensei_ untuk mengantar Hinata ke ruang kesehatan.

Hinata mengekori dengan lemas, langkahnya seperti dipaksa. Semua orang menatap Hinata khawatir, termasuk pemuda beriris _onyx_ dan rambut raven. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, pemuda itu yang paling khawatir. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke …

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shion cemas pada Hinata yang tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk. Hinata menggeleng lemah—lagi, membuat Shion makin khawatir. Tak ada cara lain selain memapah Hinata hingga ruang kesehatan.

Sebagai sahabat, Shion sudah pasti khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata yang mendadak seperti ini. Shion dan Hinata adalah sahabat sejak sekolah menengah. Entah apa yang membuat mereka menjadi sepasang sahabat paling serasi seperti ini. Ya, serasi. Shion dan Hinata sama-sama pendiam, sama-sama dari keluarga bangsawan yang ditinggal orangtua—meninggal, sama-sama menyukai sepasang sahabat yang juga serasi, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Shion juga menyukai Naruto, walau gengsi mengakuinya. Gengsi, egois, dan angkuh, ciri yang sudah alami melekat pada diri Shion. Entah sejak kapan Shion mulai menyukai makhluk kuning itu—ingat Shion, warna rambutmu apa. Sama halnya dengan Hinata. Ia juga menyukai Sasuke. Bukan. Bukan karena Sasuke tampan dan keren, tapi karena—menurutnya—Sasuke itu baik dan hangat. Hanya saja karena dia Uchiha dia jadi dingin dan angkuh. Apa Uchiha bisa dijadikan alasan yang logis?

Beruntung, di ruang kesehatan hanya ada Sakura, sepupu tiri Hinata yang sudah kelas 12, yang kebetulan bertugas menjaga ruang kesehatan, karena Shizune-_sensei_ tidak masuk. Sakura, Haru—err … Hyuuga Sakura namanya. Sakura adalah anak tiri dari Hizashi—adik ayah Hinata, berarti juga saudara tiri Neji—sepupu Hinata yang bersekolah di Kyoto bersama Hizashi dan Tsunade yang merupakan ibu tiri Neji.

"Hi-Hinata-_chan_?" Sakura menatap khawatir sepupu tirinya yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri, "A-ada apa?" Hinata tidak menjawab, Shion menggeleng. Sakura segera menghampiri Shion dan membantunya memapah Hinata.

Mereka berdua menidurkan Hinata di ranjang, Shion izin pamit balik ke kelas melanjutkan pelajaran, Sakura menjaga Hinata. Melihat Hinata menggeliat, Sakura menyimpulkan Hinata akan segera bangun. Dugaan Sakura benar, tak lama kemudian, Hinata membuka kelopak matanya. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak.

Sakura tersenyum, ia membelai puncak kepala Hinata, kemudian ia meminta izin untuk pulang duluan karena ada kegiatan klub. Hinata yang merasa masih lemas kembali tertidur setelah Sakura benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

Shion berhenti membereskan buku-bukunya karena merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya, Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat sangat aneh. Ekspresi yang biasanya datar, terlihat khawatir. Shion tahu pasti bahwa pemuda itu khawatir pada sahabatnya, Hinata. Setelah mengatakan Hinata hanya demam, Shion berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kelas dengan ekspresi yang—tetap dan masih—khawatir.

Kriiiet …

"…"

"…"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Apa? Ada yang salah? Bingung dengan siapa yang berteriak? Baiklah, kita kembali ke beberapa saat—detik—sebelum 'seseorang' berteriak …

**-Flashback-**

_Pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka oleh Shion, ia berjalan menuju ranjang di mana Hinata terlelap. Dia tidak ambil pusing saat tahu Sakura tidak ada, palingan kegiatan klub lagi, pikir Shion. Namun, ia malah terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang seharusnya Hinata yang tertidur di atas ranjang._

_Di atas ranjang, terdapat seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar tujuh tahun dengan seragam sailor yang ukurannya tiga kali lipat dari badan gadis cilik itu. Berusaha menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi, Shion dan gadis cilik itu berteriak, "KYAAAAAAAA!"_

**-End Flashback-**

"Si-si-siapa kau?" tanya Shion menunjuk gadis kecil itu. Ia menatap gadis itu tidak percaya, rambut _indigo_ sebahu, mata lavender pucat, dan … dia juga berada di atas ranjang tempat Hinata tertidur. Kalau analisisnya benar, 'Jangan-jangan …'

Tidak! Tidak mungkin! TIDAK MUNGKIN…!

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**(K-note [I]: Yay, SHDL~! *nebarin poster SasuHina* ayo, ayo … semuanya, kita rayakan SHDL *cium England (?)* Membosankan? Gaje? Ya, saya tahu itu! *pundung bareng Canada* Mmm … kalau ada salah, Kise mohon maaf dan minta ampun. Kise juga minta bantuan para senpai sekalian, ya~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!)**

**Tenang, Kise nggak bakalan maksa buat nge-repiuw, jadi silent reader aja nggak masalah. Kise juga pernah (sering) begitu, kok.  
><strong>


End file.
